The Plan
by hriddle14
Summary: Who knew such a small thing would bring six students together in such a way? Will it be a success or a failure? Only time would tell. Hermione/Draco, Hermione/Harry, Harry/Ginny, Draco/Pansy, Ron/Lavender Not HBP compliant!


Hey guys! It's been a long time since I have written anything. I've had this in my head for a while, and what better place to post it? Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

Chapter 1: The Plan  
Hermione Granger was plain by all standards. Bushy brown hair. Not too tall. Not athletic. Sure she had filled out over the years, especially since the yule ball. But would any of the guys even notice? No. Especially not the one she really wanted. She had watched him every year since they had met. But no one would ever know her true feelings. Especially since he was so happy with his new girlfriend. Now Ginny Weasley was the perfect girlfriend. Athletic. Tall. Curvy with gorgeous red hair. So reminiscint of his mothers. It was like history was set to repeat itself. With Harry dating Ginny, and Ron dating Lavender, it left her alone most of the time. It was her sixth year. A time when she was supposed to be having fun, but she couldn't. Here she was, friday night and alone in the library. She wasn't even reading. Just stuck looking at the walls, deep in thought. That is, until a voice pulled her out of it.

"Well well, if it isn't the mudblood. All alone today? You aren't afraid of something happening to you?" came an all too familiar drawl.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Malfoy, you couldnt take me even if you tried. So no, I fear nothing happening to me."

He bristled as a snigger was heard from behind him. "You think you are better mudblood? At least I've still got friends. I see you are completely alone. Potty and Weasle couldn't stand to look at you anymore, so even they found others. Must feel nice to be completely forgotten."

After his little speech, he stormed out of the library, leaving Hermione to think of what he said. It was true of course. They had both forgotten her completely. They hadn't spoken in days about anything other then them copying off of her homework. It was really frustrating her, but she didn't know what she could do. As she started thinking of ways to get her best friends back, another was deep in thought as well.

Draco Malfoy was one not to be reckoned with. What he wanted, he always got. And his lifelong goal in school was always to ruin Potter's life. Ever since he had shown that the dark lord was back at the end of his fifth year, he had become unbearable. He was even more pompous then Draco himself, and that was saying something! He was brought out of his thoughts when he ran into something.

"Oi! Why did you stop you oaf?" he growled at Goyle.

Goyle turrned and looked at him stupidly. "We are at the common room." was all he said.

Of course, Draco thought. He doesn't know the password. "Serpensortia."

They all went into the common room and took seats. Draco sat with Pansy and Blaise. They both noticed his far away looks, and Pansy was the first to question him about it.

"What has you so deep in thought Draco?"

He looked at her, snapping out of a trance. "I think I know the way to make Potters life hell."

They just looked at him, knowing that he was going to continue with another horrible idea, but nothing could prepare them for what they would hear next.

"I will turn the mudblood into the hottest in the school, and date her. Then Potter will look at her and realize what he lost. And by then she will be so close to the Slytherins that her house will mean nothing to her. It's perfect!" he finished, an excited look on his face.

Blaise and Pansy looked at each other, both beginning to laugh. "And how do you expect to do that mate, when both of you despise each other, and can't tolerate each other for five seconds?" Blaise asked.

"I will figure it out. First I must write my father. I'm sure I will get some good ideas from him. Pansy, you work out a wardrobe for her so that she stops looking like a frumpy nobody. Blaise, you start talking to the other slytherins. Let them in on the plan, and tell them that I plan to make her one of us to destroy Potter. Let's get started people!"

That being said, he raced up to his dorm, leaving his dorm mates to just laugh at his retreating back.

So what do you think? Good? Bad? Any review is good! I'll update soon :)


End file.
